DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X
ドルマゲドンX」 |Translation = Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X |Gallery = DMR-23 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmr23 |Release = December 16, 2016 |Next = DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! |Previous = DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! |Block = Revolution Final }} Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X is the 23rd DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details This set is the conclusion of Katta's saga. Final Dogiragolden, Katta in Victory Mode and a completely taken over Basara with blue skin can be seen in the box cover. Evolution Creatures make a return in this DMR set after being excluded in the previous 2 DMR sets. Enemy civilization cards also make a return after a 2-year hiatus in DMR sets. It also introduces the first card with a sticker slapped on it when it is packaged, Final Dogiragolden which is sticked with a Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader sticker upon being packaged. Therefore, the surface of the card is made of a different material. This set also introduces a Final Forbidden Creature that is made out of 5 cards, FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~/Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon. All 5 cards are packaged in 1 pack, replacing all commons and uncommons in that pack. And at last, this set also introduces the first card that is printed in a different font and a different art style than any other card in a DMR set, Jolly the Johnny Joe. Set Breakdown: *This set consists of 86 cards, including: **1 Final Forbidden Legend Cards **2 Legend Cards **9 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **18 Uncommons **28 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following ability words. *Final Final Revolution This set introduces the following keywords. *Forbidden Big Bang Races This set introduces the following races; *'Darkness Fire ' **Initials X *' ' **Metallica Card Types *Final Forbidden Field *Final Forbidden Creature Contents *FFL1/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ FL1b/FL1b Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon *FFL2/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ *FFL3/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ *FFL4/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ *FFL5/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ *L1/L2 Jolly the Johnny Joe *L2/L2 Final Dogiragolden *S1/S9 Phantasm, Moon's Radiance *S2/S9 Giga Speed, D2W2 *S3/S9 Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K *S4/S9 Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon *S5/S9 Miracle Star, Time Caster *S6/S9 Katsuking Jr, Kung Fu Generation *S7/S9 Weiyou, Muji *S8/S9 Ooparts, Last Question *S9/S9 Doguraeater, D2M2 *1/74 Vizenma, D2J2 *2/74 Platina Walsura S *3/74 Dooms, Demonic Heavens Slash *4/74 Mega Dueber Dragon *5/74 Jack, Bei B *6/74 Royalwan, Sagely Dog Elemental *7/74 Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution *8/74 Clear Hades, Crystal Emperor *9/74 Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D *10/74 Dondongyas, Raging Dragon Spirit Tree *11/74 Onsowaka J, Sages Elemental *12/74 Lulufens, Sun Dragon Elemental *13/74 Tune Again *14/74 Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D *15/74 Rebellious Wolf's Emblem *16/74 Katsudon, Kung Fu Master *17/74 Explosive Ninpo, Phoenix Jutsu *18/74 Guevara Base, Bombing Launcher of D *19/74 Doremi 24, Miracle 1 *20/74 Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! *21/74 Mia Damama, Moja *22/74 Team Damama's Sacred Go! *23/74 Jiin Up, "Question 3" *24/74 Team Tech's Wave Go! *25/74 Beroringa M, Third Seed *26/74 Team Acme's Evil Prison Go! *27/74 Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 *28/74 Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! *29/74 Mizore, Dragon of Love *30/74 Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D *31/74 Neo Vegas, Eureka X *32/74 S Sae *33/74 Seoisettia, M Demon Dragon *34/74 Columbine, M Demon Dragon *35/74 Tuscone, Explosive G *36/74 Curry Bread of the Universe *37/74 Neo Bomber, Beast Army X *38/74 Fregata, Gunkan Style *39/74 Rainbow Spark *40/74 World Stop *41/74 Revita, Protection Dragonkind *42/74 Demon's Light *43/74 Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta *44/74 Dorta, Final Forbidden Alpha *45/74 Bosskatsu Knuckle and Katsuemon Sword, Double Hero *46/74 Rainbow Life *47/74 Bonbin, Table Tennis Ball *48/74 Doyaribe, Billiard Ball *49/74 Tempenche W, Reformed Speed *50/74 O Mal *51/74 Dorbro, Final Forbidden Gamma *52/74 Dordrain, Final Forbidden Beta *53/74 Otaketake M *54/74 Mega Thousand Dragon *55/74 Daigoro, Explosive Follower *56/74 Asadappi, Alarm Clock Captain *57/74 Zugian Totem *58/74 Rabbicellon, Pure Eyes *59/74 Jonmajiro, Away Style *60/74 Daedarion, Dragon Elemental Machine King *61/74 Fasola 24 and Sido 24, Miracle Combo *62/74 Pledge of Justice *63/74 Njielfin, Wise Guardian Tree *64/74 Ubin De Wanuru *65/74 Piyozu Bootcamp *66/74 Lucasley, Electro Nightmare *67/74 Noron Up, "Question 2" *68/74 Rainbow Spiral *69/74 Tamagineil M, Second Seed *70/74 Rainbow Hell *71/74 Lock-on Deadly Blow *72/74 Mega Spear Dragon *73/74 Taiyaki Giant *74/74 Yell Life Cycles Revolution Change - Dragons (Each of these creatures has a Revolution Change ability that can be used when a Dragon Borof of their respective civilization that costs 5 or more attacks.) * — Ooparts, Last Question * — Doguraeater, D2M2 * — Final Dogiragolden * — Katsuking Jr, Kung Fu Generation * — Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K dmr23-s8.jpg|Ooparts, Last Question dmr23-s9.jpg|Doguraeater, D2M2 dmr23-l2.jpg|Final Dogiragolden dmr23-s6.jpg|Katsuking Jr, Kung Fu Generation dmr23-s3.jpg|Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K (Each of these creatures has a Revolution Change ability that can be used when a Dragon of their respective civilization any cost attacks.) * — Miracle Star, Time Caster * — Weiyou, Muji dmr23-s5.jpg|Miracle Star, Time Caster dmr23-s7.jpg|Weiyou, Muji Rainbow spells (Each of these multicolored spells have an additional Mana Arms 2 ability for multicolored cards.) * — Rainbow Spark * — Rainbow Spiral * — Rainbow Hell * — Rainbow Life * — Ubin De Wanuru dmr23-39.jpg|Rainbow Spark dmr23-68.jpg|Rainbow Spiral dmr23-70.jpg|Rainbow Hell dmr23-46.jpg|Rainbow Life dmr23-64.jpg|Ubin De Wanuru Battle Zone Leavers (Each of these creatures have an ability that triggers when they leave the battle zone.) * — Doyaribe, Billiard Ball * — O Mal * — Otaketake M * — Daigoro, Explosive Follower * — Jonmajiro, Away Style dmr23-48.jpg|Doyaribe, Billiard Ball dmr23-50.jpg|O Mal dmr23-53.jpg|Otaketake M dmr23-55.jpg|Daigoro, Explosive Follower dmr23-59.jpg|Jonmajiro, Away Style Team Spells (Each of these spells all have Go in their name and are Shield Trigger spells from different revolutionary teams.) * — Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! * — Team Tech's Wave Go! * — Team Acme's Evil Prison Go! * — Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! * — Team Damama's Sacred Go! dmr23-20.jpg|Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! dmr23-24.jpg|Team Tech's Wave Go! dmr23-26.jpg|Team Acme's Evil Prison Go! dmr23-28.jpg|Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! dmr23-22.jpg|Team Damama's Sacred Go! Team Supporters (Each of these creatures have an ability when you summon a creature that has both civilizations corresponding to the Team races.) * — Bonbin, Table Tennis Ball * — S Sae * — Seoisettia, M Demon Dragon * — Asadappi, Alarm Clock Captain * — Fregata, Gunkan Style dmr23-47.jpg|Bonbin, Table Tennis Ball dmr23-32.jpg|S Sae dmr23-33.jpg|Seoisettia, M Demon Dragon dmr23-56.jpg|Asadappi, Alarm Clock Captain dmr23-38.jpg|Fregata, Gunkan Style Revolution Change - Team Civs (Each of these creatures with a Team race have a Revolution Change ability for their respective civilizations.) * — Doremi 24, Miracle 1 * — Jiin Up, "Question 3" * — Beroringa M, Third Seed * — Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 * — Mia Damama, Moja dmr23-19.jpg|Doremi 24, Miracle 1 dmr23-23.jpg|Jiin Up, "Question 3" dmr23-25.jpg|Beroringa M, Third Seed dmr23-27.jpg|Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 dmr23-21.jpg|Mia Damama, Moja Cost 5 D2 Field Supporters (Each of these creatures can put a D2 Field that costs 5 or less into the battle from different zones.) * — Onsowaka J, Sages Elemental * — Neo Vegas, Eureka X * — Columbine, M Demon Dragon * — Tuscone, Explosive G * — Neo Bomber, Beast Army X dmr23-11.jpg|Onsowaka J, Sages Elemental dmr23-31.jpg|Neo Vegas, Eureka X dmr23-34.jpg|Columbine, M Demon Dragon dmr23-35.jpg|Tuscone, Explosive G dmr23-37.jpg|Neo Bomber, Beast Army X Masters Initials (Each of these creatures have effects reliant to D2 fields and are leaders of an Initials faction) * — Vizenma, D2J2 * — Giga Speed, D2W2 *Darkness Fire — Doguraeater, D2M2 dmr23-1.jpg|Vizenma, D2J2 dmr23-s2.jpg|Giga Speed, D2W2 dmr23-s9.jpg|Doguraeater, D2M2 Shield Trigger D2 Fields (Each of these D2 Fields have a 15px Shield Trigger ability.) * — Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D * — Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D *Darkness Fire — Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D * — Guevara Base, Bombing Launcher of D dmr23-30.jpg|Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D dmr23-14.jpg|Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D dmr23-9.jpg|Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D dmr23-18.jpg|Guevara Base, Bombing Launcher of D Gallery Trivia * Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X is the 3rd and last DMR booster pack in the Revolution Final block, a set less than most blocks which contain 4 main DM/DMR booster packs. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs